Global Events
Global events can happen at any time during the game. Global Events such as a blizzard happen every game, but some, like Mass Hysteria, happen once or no times in a game. Blizzards A Blizzard is a global event that happens at least once before the mega blizzard hits. When a global event is announced, the screen will zoom in slightly, limiting your field of vision to a smaller area. The snow will pick up and the screen will be tinted with white. The blizzard will begin to chill the player forty seconds after the event is announced, decreasing their warmth stat very quickly. A blizzard lasts about 75 seconds after the forty-second grace period given. Escape Pod The Escape Pod is a global event that happens once per game. When it's announced, an escape pod drops somewhere in the world and a beacon appears on every player's screen pointing to the pod. After the escape pod lands, only traitors can interact with it to sabotage it for 6 traitor credits (see below). About a minute after it lands, the pod opens, allowing a single survivor to get inside and start the escape countdown. Once the pod is entered, you can not leave. The pod will depart either 6 seconds after any player gets in or after 3 minutes pass. If the escape pod has been sabotaged by a traitor, then the pod will explode when it launches. This will kill anyone that is inside the pod. If the pod isn't sabotaged, then the player inside has escaped. This will trigger any bonus objective that is affected by escaping. When the escape pod leaves (or explodes), a message will pop up on everyone's screen reading "Rescue vehicle departed" and will show the number of survivors remaining in the game. This count excludes traitors. Mass Hysteria Mass Hysteria is a global event that happens once per game or sometimes won't happen at all. The event will trigger 10 seconds after announced. The hysteria event has a special soundtrack that will play during the event and will drown out any other soundtrack playing. Players will be stopped for three seconds as an animation plays, then all players will turn into the same nameless bunny for 110 seconds. No role symbols will appear above any player you have used a truth serum on. No speaker symbol will appear above players, and names won't show up above the inventory. Dead bodies are unaffected. If a player dies during this event, their bodies will transform to normal. Airdrops Airdrops (no official name is given) is a global event that happens once per game or sometimes won't happen at all. During this event, 4 to 6 crates are dropped from the sky and are scattered in the outer quadrants of the map. There will only be one crate in a quadrant. One of the crates is very valuable, containing guns, materials, food, and one truth serum! However, the other crates explode when they are opened. These crates cannot be sabotaged by the traitors, but they can be poisoned. The event lasts about 3 minutes, then all the crates explode, even if the correct crate was opened. The explosions hurt as if they were a mine, dealing up to 600 damage to those near.